The Lord of the Rings in Sir Gawain's poetry
by Frodine
Summary: A summary of each chapter of Book 1 of Fellowship of the Ring, in the style of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, translated by Tolkien.
1. Chapters 1 through 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fellowship of the Ring_ or any of Tolkien's characters.

A/N: This sounds very odd, but I wrote this as an assignment in my Tolkien Literature class. Tolkien translated a book called "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight" into English. He used a poetic form of 11-16 unrhyming lines with no meter, and then 4 lines of short iambic meter with a/b/a/b rhyme. If you didn't understand any of that, that's fine, I just wanted to explain why the following poetry uses such a strange form. I had to summarize every chapter of Book 1 of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ in this format. It's different, I know, but I thought I'd post it anyway.

Book 1, Chapter 1:

Master Bilbo was a very wealthy, hearty old Hobbit,

A very strange one, for sure, though kind.

His birthday, shared with an heir, was rapidly coming.

An exceptional thing, to be celebrated with great excitement,

For it was his eleventy-first, and his heir's coming out.

His heir was Frodo, orphaned son of a Baggins and a Brandybuck,

Cousin to Bilbo, understanding friend, more adventurous than most.

Gandalf the Wizard was to attend also,

Old friend of Bilbo, companion on a fantastic journey.

The Party Day arrived, and hundreds of Hobbits came.

After drinking, eating, and much merry-making had been done,

Master Bilbo spoke a speech, then disappeared!

Gandalf followed him home and saw him prepare to leave.

He had used a magic ring, ill-gotten on a journey past,

To disappear from his birthday party.

And so, the Ring must go,

But Bilbo loves it much,

Its evil he could not know,

Though Frodo will know its touch.

Book 1, Chapter 2:

Gandalf had been gone for many, many years

When strange doings outside Frodo's world became known

Gandalf returned and told of Frodo's magic Ring.

Its danger was perilous, its power great.

Stolen years ago from Gollum by Bilbo,

Stolen before that from Deagol, and Isildur.

It had a will of its own, and a wicked desire for its evil Master

Sauron, Lord of Mordor, Land of Evil, Ruler of Darkness.

Gollum, the wretch, knew of the Shire and Bilbo and Baggins,

And so he had told to the Dark Lord also.

Frodo, the Shire, his friends, his world lived all in great danger:

If to save them he would,

Frodo must travel far.

Sam, gardener, beside him stood,

For their friendship he would not mar.

Book 1, Chapter 3:

Frodo, to escape the Evil, pretended to flee to Buckland,

Where later he would run away to far places unknown.

Gandalf had not come back, though he had promised.

On the road to Buckland, with Sam and Peregrin Took,

A Rider, dressed all in black, rode up on a dark black horse.

As they hid to the side, it sniffed, seeking something in the shadows.

Later on their journey, again it appeared, this time driven away by Elves.

Sam finally saw an Elf, and glad he was when they invited them along.

Frodo was glad, for with the Elves he would find safety.

Pippin was simply tired, and glad for a bed.

Together they walked that night, miles and miles,

Then ended at an away-hall, where food and drink were served.

Frodo spoke in Elvish, and Gildor named him Elf-Friend.

They learned nothing about the Riders, but Gildor gave advice.

Keep good friends by your side,

And let them follow where you go.

For only friends may turn the tide

Of the Danger you will follow.


	2. Chapters 4 through 7

Book 1, Chapters 4&5:

After looking at the road ahead,

Frodo bid them travel to the side, in the thickets.

The short-cut went awry, but led them away from Riders,

And they found their way to Farmer Maggot.

He gave them supper and news of Riders,

And a ride to the Ferry, lest they be discovered.

They _were_ found—by Meriadoc Brandybuck, a friend to Frodo.

He drove ahead and made them supper at Frodo's new home.

Pippin gave all the news that night, and then Merry gave more—

They knew of the Ring, the Plan, and Frodo's leaving!

A band of conspirators all! And Sam the chief informant!

But, they all agreed to go with him in the morning,

Leaving good Fatty Bolger to keep up the charade.

Frodo had a troubled sleep—

Evil dreams of the Old Forest

Changed to Towers over the Deep.

And then light and thunder chorused.

Book 1, Chapter 6:

In the morning, the Hobbits set out, bidding the Shire farewell.

The evil lurking the Old Forest soon became clear.

Trees, hundreds of them, soon crowded their way and refused to let them pass.

Instead of giving way where the hobbits wanted to go,

The Trees guided them towards the river Withy-windle.

There, a great ghastly sleep overtook them all, and evil came.

Old Man Willow snapped Merry and Pippin up in his large, wooden cracks,

And Frodo and Sam ran shouting for help.

When who should come, but a little man, singing!

He quickly sang a song for the Willow Tree, and the hobbits were free.

The man showed the way to his home, and the Hobbits followed.

The Hobbits walked quickly,

But the man disappeared!

The trees muddled thickly,

When his little house appeared.

Book 1, Chapter 7:

They talked that night with the old Tom Bombadil,

And his beautiful wife, the River-daughter Goldberry.

No evil passes this door, he told them, so sleep in peace!

None of them succeeded in sleeping peacefully, though,

Until they awoke and remembered his words.

The new morning dawned wet and rainy and muddy,

A poor day for travelling! So they stayed and talked.

They learned much; about the world, about Evil, about Life.

And so they were greatly refreshed and warmed.

Words about their path were given and received,

And a song to sing in case of danger:

Ho! Sing out loud for Tom!

And he'll come running along.

Sing to me when gone is calm,

And I'll come saving in song.


	3. Chapters 8 through 10

Book 1, Chapter 8:

But what should happen, as soon as the Hobbits leave?

Of course they would go off-track, and be captured!

While searching through mist and cloud to find their way,

The foul home of a Barrow-wight they found instead!

A terror in his Barrow, full of evil treasure, and he was now their Master!

Frodo awoke from cold terror, only to find a sword on the necks of friends!

He hewed away at groping hand and dark song,

Then sang away for help from Tom Bombadil!

No sooner had he finished than came another song, a happy tune,

For Tom had heard the Hobbit's cry and came!

Free now rode the Hobbits with their friend Tom

To the borders of his land, and in sight of the Prancing Pony inn.

For there it was, he said

A good stopping-place,

Rest and peace and bed,

And, said Merry, beer in case!

Book 1, chapter 9:

The Prancing Pony was a lively old inn,

And after supper, the Hobbits joined the throng in the main room.

Frodo sat for some time, then answered questions:

His purpose, so he said, was to write a book about other Hobbits,

And many stories he then received from the Bree-landers,

When Strider, a dark, solid man in the corner, beckoned him.

"You might do well to quiet your friend, there," he was told,

For this man seemed to know more than he said.

The friend was Pippin, who was giving the story of Bilbo.

The Ring! Frodo thought, so he stood and made a speech.

He thanked the Hobbits in the room for their help,

Then sang a silly little ditty about cows and moons and drink;

The second time he sang, he jumped with the cow leaping in the song.

He landed on a pile of dishes, and the Ring slipped on his finger.

The party was ruined for the night, and they all retired.

And the Hobbits' danger greatly increased.

For Dark Strider knew much,

As did an evil in the room,

He sought more evil as such,

And brought the Hobbits close to Doom.

Book 1, Chapter 10:

Strider Dark appeared in the parlor after the Hobbits.

He wanted just for Frodo to take him on as guide for their journey,

For he seemed to know much about the surrounding lands—and Riders.

Frodo questioned him, but before an answer was to come,

Old, rustic Innkeeper Butterbur entered the room.

A letter he had for a Mr. Baggins, straight from Gandalf months before.

"Leave the Shire!" the letter warned, "And trust Strider—if he is true."

Though late in coming, the letter did good.

But the Riders were close behind! Late was their knowledge.

Their rooms must not be occupied, lest they be taken!

Butterbur, though forgetful, kindly had the beds disguised like Hobbits.

In the parlor they waited, for Strider guarded them greatly.

Strider built the fire up,

Then blew the candles out,

The Hobbits slept till sunup,

For their hearts were stout.


	4. Chapters 11 and 12

Book 1, Chapter 11: 

Bolsters slashed! the new, uneasy morning showed,

For the Riders had come that night and sought for Hobbits.

Strider led them out through terrible Midgewater, towards Weathertop,

A great place of ancient strength, where Gandalf might have come!

They found a need to hide on the road there,

For it was a watchtower, and much could be seen from its height.

When finally they reached it, they saw Gandalf's initial—

He had come there before them, and left his mark.

But then, at night, came up a shadow of fear, felt by all.

Sam would not move—for what he felt,

Pippin—for what he saw, Strider—for what he knew,

And Frodo sat by the fire. They listened to tales, and gathered by light,

Hoping that Fire might, might just protect them.

But the shadows rose up out over the crest of the hill,

And Frodo put on the Ring to escape.

Instead, the shadows saw him clearly and pierced his shoulder.

On the ground, wounded he lay,

Hopeless in his despair.

Drifting in darkness away,

The ring he ceased to wear.

Book 1, Chapter 12:

For Frodo's wound, little was to be done.

A weapon of the enemy would bend him to Their will.

Strider gave him Athelas, a healing plant, but little could be done.

They rode away quickly in hopes of seeking Rivendell,

And first they came to a river, where a jeweled token had fallen.

Strider took it and rode on, for soon they would come to the Fords.

Then they came upon a lair of Trolls, and great was their fear.

Little could be done if indeed Trolls roamed.

Exploration ahead revealed live trolls sitting in the sunlight!

Strider approached them and broke a stick on their backs

"They're stone! Trolls cannot live in the sunlight!"

The company laughed, for this they had forgotten.

Soon, Frodo's pain redoubled, and a horse was heard behind.

But it was Glorfindel, an Elf, who approached.

But the River was held against them! Riders in ambush!

A mad chase of Elf-horse and Black Rider ensued—

Frodo rode across,

And the River behind flooded!

The Black Riders drowned in chaos,

And Frodo's horse onward thudded.


End file.
